<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love With A Hero (Chaelisa) by Dreamofshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556219">In Love With A Hero (Chaelisa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows'>Dreamofshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa saves the day from tragedy, but at what cost to Chaeyoung's heart?</p><p>It is never easy to love a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Love With A Hero (Chaelisa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The commotion made Chaeyoung drop everything from her hands and run towards the source: the palace courtyards. A crowd had gathered, soldiers and servants alike as they formed a ring, blocking Chaeyoung from seeing what was happening or who was the target of their loud brawling voices.</p><p>"Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!"</p><p>Frightened and confused when she saw several wield pitchforks, knives and other weapons, Chaeyoung jostled harder to see better.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this Taehyung?" Jennie's voice thundered as she approached from Chaeyoung's right, descending the grand staircase with an annoyed face.</p><p>The crowd fell back but still maintained a tight circle. Yet it was enough for Chaeyoung to now glimpse Jennie's brother, wielding a blade, wickedly sharp as it gleamed beneath the scorching sun.</p><p>"Is this any way to greet your own dear brother, Jennie?" Taehyung smirked, black eyes flashing. "See here, I have caught you two rats that have been hiding away amongst us! Depraved vile scum!"</p><p>And he spat on two kneeling figures with long hair in their faces, their clothes tattered and bloody, their hands bound behind them.</p><p>Chaeyoung's heart sank somewhere near her feet as she took in their familiar appearances. </p><p>
  <em>No, it can't be...</em>
</p><p>"Joy and Yeri?" Jennie exclaimed. "Why? What have they done?"</p><p>"Only the worst crime a woman could ever do," Taehyung rasped gleefully as he grabbed the nearest girl from the hair, eliciting a pained cry, "these two, your majesty, are fornicating together!"</p><p>More yells, more roars from the volatile crowd. Chaeyoung felt suffocated by the forest of arms sprouting up around her with vehement rage at the two girls. For a split second, Chaeyoung was glad it wasn't her and Lisa before she quickly shook her head, heart thumping as she watched Taehyung circle the two soldiers like a vulture.</p><p>She damn near cried when she noticed Joy was trying to edge closer to Yeri and nuzzle her head but Taehyung whacked Joy in the face.</p><p>"Stay back, scum!" Taehyung barked. "You'll soon be joining each other in death!"</p><p>"Taehyung, you have no right to do this," Jennie said sternly. "Do you even have proof?"</p><p>Chaeyoung noticed Jisoo standing beside her with a grim expression. Wendy, Seulgi and Lisa were nowhere in sight but she was sure they were close by. Her eyes wandered amongst the crowd but she only saw cold hatred reflected back at her. </p><p>Joy and Yeri never lifted their heads even when some rocks hit them, flung by the angry mob. Taehyung's soldiers watching over Joy and Yeri with spears in hand attempted to hold back the frenzied crowd. At the raise of Taehyung's sword, they all fell silent, watching and waiting with distaste written on their faces. Chaeyoung wanted to shrink away in the shadows, or else bust out her fire and burn that wicked smirk off Taehyung's face.</p><p>"I got a tip off," Taehyung said airily, "and you know the law, dear sister. Or if you have forgotten, I'm sure our esteemed General could give us all a reminder?"</p><p>Jisoo visibly gritted her teeth but at a stiff nod from Jennie, intoned: "Fornicating with same-sex gender is punishable by the Mandate of Heaven with execution or exile, as deemed fit by the judge depending on the severity of the offence."</p><p>"There we go," Taehyung gloated, lazily trailing his blade in the dust, "we're not above the law now are we? I've been more than lenient with you protecting that Manoban bastard but frankly, she's beneath even our common folk. Foreigners are low-lifes and her fraternising with women proves it so I'll let it pass. You cannot make a horse out of a donkey after all."</p><p>Chaeyoung all but charged forward to attack him, feeling the familiar burst of heat igniting her cheeks as she seethed.</p><p>How dare he badmouth Lisa, a far more nobler person than he was, and a princess no less? How dare he drag her name, a hero who toiled and endured so much, a girl who worked hard to redeem herself and even fought bravely on people's behalf? How dare all the other people cheer for Taehyung? Had they no respect? Weren't they cheering for Lisa only weeks ago?</p><p>Taehyung wasn't done yet as he levelled the sword directly at Jennie. "You cannot save your friends from this one, Jennie. Set an example. End their miserable lives before they corrupt more people, like rotten apples."</p><p>Chaeyoung cast about her in desperation as shouts of agreement rang in the air. Nobody rushed to defend the battered girls in front of her. Chaeyoung wondered how long Taehyung had toyed and tortured them before notifying everyone. The soldiers keeping the crowd back sweated in their armour, their stink carrying over to Chaeyoung clearly. They probably had gotten a good workout out of beating her friends.</p><p>"Well, your highness?" Taehyung sneered, raising his voice above the clamouring of their audience. He held out the sword to Jennie, dangling it in front of her from the hilt. "Care to do the honours? Or maybe you, General? So that your precious Empress won't sully her hands with their filthy blood?"</p><p>The cocky jibe at Jisoo was not lost on Chaeyoung who stood rooted to the spot as a stare-down initiated between Jisoo and Taehyung. Jisoo held his gaze, her eyes flashing dangerously.</p><p>Did Taehyung know about Jisoo and Jennie? Lisa had warned her about the guards stationed around the palace that were sent by Taehyung to spy on his sister. Was he holding Jennie and Jisoo's bond on their heads to force their hand?</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Chaeyoung's heart almost leapt out of her chest as Lisa stepped out from amongst the rabble, her gaze piercing. Chaeyoung was momentarily lost in her fierce warrior form as Lisa stood facing Taehyung, legs planted wide in a stance, her hands hanging by her side without any armour or weaponry.</p><p>She was defenceless and vulnerable, eyes blazing but voice calm.</p><p>"Take me instead. Exile them," she nodded at Joy and Yeri staring up at her with wide eyes. "I will take lashes in their place."</p><p>"Lisa <em>NO—</em>"</p><p>A hand grabbed her from behind, clapping to her mouth and gagging Chaeyoung as she struggled to escape and scream.</p><p>"Don't," said a low voice in her ear, "it's no use, you will only get Taehyung's attention. It will be over for both of you if he learns of you two."</p><p>Chaeyoung turned her wide eyes on Seulgi, whose grip on her was vice-like and hard.</p><p>"Let go of me!" Chaeyoung shouted, only it sounded more like mm-mmmmg mmgg!</p><p>"If you promise not to do anything, I'll let you go," Seulgi whispered. She looked defeated but once Chaeyoung gave a nod, Seulgi slowly lowered her hands.</p><p>"What? You dare intrude here too?" Taehyung was blustering. He clicked his teeth, practically frothing at the mouth. "You filthy, depraved, piece of—"</p><p>"It's between you and me," Lisa interrupted loudly, balling her hands into fists. "You don't want them. They haven't done anything. But you and I...I bet you dream about choking me or bludgeoning me to death, don't you?"</p><p>Judging by Taehyung's silence and the slow smirk that crept up his face, Chaeyoung knew Lisa was telling the truth.</p><p>"What is she doing?" Chaeyoung pleaded with Seulgi. "Why...why is she doing this?"</p><p>"To protect Joy and Yeri." Seulgi was ashen-faced. "She told me to stay put and I...I let her..."</p><p>"How could you?" Chaeyoung wept. "He's going to kill her!"</p><p>"Not in front of everyone..."</p><p>They turned their attention back to the front. A hush had fallen on the crowd as Lisa and Taehyung faced each other.</p><p>"Hmm...and just why," Taehyung purred, "are you so eager to take their place? Do you, perhaps, enjoy getting flogged? Is that how your depraved self works, you get off on being whipped like a dog?"</p><p>"I'm their captain," Lisa said in a measured tone, ignoring the jeers and titters, "they are my responsibility. And I will take responsibility for their lives. In exchange for them being exiled, I will receive the lashes. Execution would certainly be out of the question now, don't you think? After all, I am quite innocent I mean, do you see my smile? Convincing, no?"</p><p>Chaeyoung squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in Seulgi's shoulder as Seulgi hugged her tightly.</p><p>That reckless fool, how dare she say that so cockily? How dare she goad that monster to hurt her more? How dare she put her life on the line for their friends? What about herself? What about Chaeyoung as well?</p><p>"Hmm I am convinced. But what say you Empress? General?" Taehyung turned to Jennie and Jisoo who stood likewise stupefied. "Shall we overturn the sentence and transfer it to our noble Captain here?"</p><p>Jisoo's eyes slid momentarily to Lisa's before she cleared her throat. "By the Mandate of Heaven, it can be done. Lalisa Manoban..." Jisoo paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "shall receive the combined number of lashes originally imposed on plaintiff found guilty of fornicating. She shall thus receive a total of forty lashes."</p><p>"And that's a <em>very</em> lenient punishment, I'll have you know," Taehyung remarked at Lisa before he tipped his head at the soldiers. "Guards, tie her down."</p><p>All at once the soldiers rushed on Lisa, roughly tearing off her top shirt. Lisa didn't fight back when the men kicked her down as though she was a dangerous armed convict, and tied her up.</p><p>Chaeyoung stood helplessly, covering her mouth while tears streamed like a waterfall. Lisa was pushed down to her knees and the guards stood back. Two of them held the ropes tied to Lisa's arms, pulling tight so that Lisa's arms were splayed out as though she was about to hug someone. Her torso was bare save for the cloth covering her chest.</p><p>"Seulgi, we have to do something," Chaeyoung said urgently as Taehyung swaggered forward. She flinched when he cracked the cat 'o' nine tails on the ground, helplessness spreading all over her as Lisa bowed her head, waiting.</p><p>"Now everybody," Taehyung called, "would it be a bother to count along with me? I do have a tendency to get too lost in the action."</p><p>Chaeyoung was nauseated by the cheers and shouts of agreement. Seulgi hugged her closer, eyes glued to Lisa. A light sheen of sweat covered the captain's bare shoulders, her broad back quivering beneath the unforgiving sun, betraying her apprehension.</p><p>"Breathe Chaeyoung, breathe," Seulgi whispered, "don't do something you'll regret."</p><p>"Jisoo, take over me when I get tired, I'd like to see Manoban's face as she's getting flogged. If she's still alive by the end that is," Taehyung added with a wink, and turned back, missing the way Jisoo's eyes narrowed. Jennie meanwhile was biting her bottom lip hard. Silence fell on the crowd as Taehyung's arm pulled back before it shot forward.</p><p>
  <em>CRACK!</em>
</p><p>"Ah!" Lisa yelped in surprise.</p><p>"ONE!" shouted the crowd.</p><p>The cruel whip arched back and sliced through the air, biting into Lisa's back.</p><p>
  <em>CRACK!</em>
</p><p>"TWO!"</p><p>Lisa fell silent, no longer being surprised by the sudden burst of pain, or else she was trying very hard to stifle her cries.</p><p>Chaeyoung couldn't tell because her face wasn't facing them. What she did see instead was more heartbreaking as Lisa's skin turned raw, breaking as Taehyung flogged her mercilessly. Blood trickled down to the ground, staining Lisa's pants and mixing with the sweat rolling down her back.</p><p>The sun beat down on them but nobody moved, too mesmerised by the spectacle as they hoarsely roared out numbers. Chaeyoung's heart broke with each round as the cruel leather snapped with a hiss like a snake.</p><p>"How you like that Manoban eh?" Taehyung panted, moping his fringe. He was sweating but cheerful—certainly Chaeyoung had never seen him in such a good mood and for that, she wanted to strike him down on the spot as he tortured her beloved.</p><p>Her fears doubled when Lisa didn't retort at all. Lisa's head was hanging low and she rocked back and forth limply as though she might keel over any second.</p><p>"Stop please, make it stop," Chaeyoung wept, "she's going to pass out." Seulgi merely crushed her against her chest, equally helpless.</p><p>"Hang in there, scum, we still got some more to go," Taehyung grinned. "Jisoo! Take over for me!"</p><p>All eyes turned on Jisoo. Even Lisa lifted her head up weakly to watch Jisoo move from beside Jennie at a stiff nod from the Empress.</p><p>Jisoo strode forward and took the whip, walking behind Lisa and standing still for a moment before she raised her arm and brought it down with a quick THWACK!</p><p>"TWENTY-TWO!"</p><p>All hopes of Jisoo going easy on Lisa flew out of the window as Jisoo whipped Lisa relentlessly, matching Taehyung's power. Lisa's back was in shreds, the skin peeling off like the ribbons Chaeyoung tied her hair with.</p><p>"Why?" Chaeyoung asked, beyond caring who saw her cry even as Seulgi urged her to hid her face in case it might look like she was defying Taehyung. "Why is Jisoo..."</p><p>"If she went easy on Lisa, people would turn on her easily," Seulgi said quietly, "and besides, we all want this to be over. The quicker it's done, the better."</p><p>Blood glistened a deep rich red in sunlight as it fell on the baking stone courtyard from Lisa's wounds. Lisa panted and wheezed to catch her breath in between lashings, her back arching as leather sliced into raw skin. Her heard tilted back as she gnashed her teeth, making Chaeyoung's heart break a little more each time.</p><p>"What a delightful sight indeed," Taehyung sneered, "the court's favourite bastard getting the punishment she deserved all these years. More Jisoo, faster now!"</p><p>"Yes...your majesty," Jisoo responded numbly.</p><p>
  <em>CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!</em>
</p><p>"TWENTY-NINE! THIRTY! THIRTY-ONE!"</p><p>Chaeyoung's head pounded with successive echoes of the whip. And when Lisa collapsed to the ground as they neared the final few lashes, Chaeyoung forced herself to watch as Taehyung reached forward and slapped Lisa in the face before putting her back on her knees.</p><p>"Come on Manoban, I know you got a girl waiting for you somewhere. Don't quit on us now or you'll make her cry, eh?"</p><p>Lisa never answered him.</p><p>Chaeyoung wept, feeling her heart about to shatter into nothingness. She hadn't ever thought she could feel this amount of pain for Lisa—it clawed at her entire being, stabbing her soul and ensnaring her mind completely until she could only feel pain, Lisa's pain, and it was agony.</p><p>In her haze of grief and pain, Chaeyoung had the sudden instinct to find Jennie and confirmed what she thought: Jennie was feeling everything Chaeyoung was feeling and willingly allowing it. Tears welled up in Jennie's eyes as their gazes collided.</p><p>
  <em>Chaeyoung, I'm so sorry...</em>
</p><p>Chaeyoung closed off the empathic link. Her pain was only hers to shoulder, because only she loved Lisa to this point of allowing pain to consume her wholly.</p><p>Lisa sat through the rest of the lashes and then keeled over sideways when the last whipping was called out. She lay motionless as Jisoo rushed to her side, turning her over and frantically checking for a pulse while Taehyung called it a day and marched off with his soldiers taking Joy and Yeri with them, presumably to throw in the dungeons.</p><p>The crowd dispersed slowly, some lingering to cuss at Lisa's limp body cradled in Jisoo's lap. Seulgi gripped on tightly to Chaeyoung but she needn't have worried about the girl rushing to Lisa's side—Chaeyoung was rooted to the spot, unable to move or utter a word with her eyes locked on Lisa's unconscious form.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"In here..." Chaeyoung motioned for Seulgi and Wendy who were carrying Lisa to place her on the bed. "I'll take care of her."</p><p>"Chaeyoung, Jennie can help with her water magic."</p><p>"Later," Chaeyoung gritted. Seulgi and Wendy glanced at each other before they both nodded and left.</p><p>"Chaeng," Lisa croaked. Her lips were cracked and bloody. Chaeyoung was by her side immediately, cupping her face with one hand.</p><p>"Drink this," she urged, holding a bowl of water to her lips. She supported Lisa as the girl drank slowly, wincing with each swallow. Chaeyoung put the bowl away when she was done and turned back to Lisa.</p><p>"I need to clean your wounds," she said softly, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "Can you turn on your stomach for me?"</p><p>Lisa grunted but with Chaeyoung's help she managed to shift her body and slowly roll on her stomach. Her hands fisted the bloody sheets as she gritted her teeth, face contorted in pain.</p><p>"Where," she rasped, "are Joy and Yeri?"</p><p>"In the dungeons," Chaeyoung replied as she brought a basin of water over. She sat down on the mattress and squeezed the cloth after she dipped it in water. </p><p>The sight of Lisa's mangled back—raw with deep furrows scored in the skin, the very same supple skin Chaeyoung had kissed and mapped with her fingers countless times—had her summon all her strength to not break down right there.</p><p>Lisa hissed and arched in pain when Chaeyoung pressed the wet cloth to her back, dropping her face in the pillow to muffle her groans.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I have to clean it up," Chaeyoung whispered. Her hands itched to reach out and caress Lisa's face but there was a job to be done in case infection set in and besides, Chaeyoung had a note of bitterness lingering regarding the whole situation. </p><p>But seeing Lisa gnash her teeth in pain as her clutched on the pillow and exhaled heavily through the nose all the while she was cleaning her up, Chaeyoung felt a pang of guilt for feeling resentful of Lisa jumping to protect Joy and Yeri at her own expense.</p><p>Try as she might, Chaeyoung could not staunch the flow of the worst hit area, down her lower back, where tender inflamed skin was already red with irritation and blood trickled out steadily.</p><p>"Lisa, there's blood here, I can't stop it," Chaeyoung mumbled. "I should get Jennie—"</p><p>"Cauterize it," Lisa ordered before dropping her head once more. "Burn it with one finger. I don't want Jennie anywhere near me right now."</p><p>"Burn...?" Chaeyoung bit her lip as she lit up one finger with a powerful steady flame, shaking ever so slightly as she brought it closer to the oozing wound. "It...it will hurt.."</p><p>"It's alright," she heard Lisa say, "it's alright Chaeng. We do this sometimes in the army. It helps to stop the flow otherwise it will only weaken me. Do it and don't mind me, I'm going to stay as still as possible."</p><p>Chaeyoung marvelled how a few words of Lisa's were able to encourage her and fill her with so much confidence. She obeyed Lisa and lightly flamed the wound. Lisa's knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets too hard but she stayed still just as she promised.</p><p>Thankfully blood stopped flowing and Chaeyoung was able to relax and carry on cleaning the excess blood. There was no sound in the room except for Lisa's low huffs and birdsong ringing out sweetly in the peaceful afternoon. </p><p>Chaeyoung silently bandaged Lisa's back, hesitant when her hands brushed the raw skin.</p><p>"You're angry with me," Lisa said at length, breaking the silence.</p><p>Chaeyoung looked up hurriedly, catching Lisa watching her with haggard eyes.</p><p>"I know you princess," Lisa said quietly, "you have that face on, whenever I annoy or wrong you somehow. You're thinking too loudly. <em>Stupid stupid stupid. Stupid Manoban did it again..." </em>she broke off, frowning. "But I can't figure out why."</p><p>"Why?" Chaeyoung echoed, heat rising up her cheeks as outrage radiated from her being. "I'll tell you why, Lisa. You promised you wouldn't be reckless. You promised me that you won't throw yourself into the fray. You promised...but you went and did the exact opposite! Do you have any idea what it felt like, you goading Taehyung into flogging you? It <em>hurt me,</em> Lalisa."</p><p>Lisa pushed herself into a sitting position, grimacing when her sore back stung at the action but she pushed the pain to the back of her head: Chaeyoung had called her by her full name and that meant something serious was happening. Chaeyoung never called her by her full name.</p><p>"But I had to protect Joy and Yeri—"</p><p>"Why?" Chaeyoung said furiously. "Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself like that? What if Taehyung took it to his head to execute you?"</p><p>She turned away from Lisa, tears welling up in her eyes. "Did you even think what it would feel like to watch you getting beaten and whipped like...like some dog? Did you stop to think what I would feel like watching that monster drag your name to mud?"</p><p>Lisa stilled, licking her dry lips. "I...I didn't," she admitted. "I...just thought about...saving my soldiers. My friends."</p><p>"And this is exactly why I'm not angry only with you but myself," Chaeyoung told her. "Because they were our friends but I'm...I'm your lover and where does that leave me? Should I let you sacrifice yourself to save someone else while I drown in grief?"</p><p>Lisa reached out to her, heart clenching. "Princess..."</p><p>"No don't," Chaeyoung choked, wrapping her arms around herself. "Lisa, you're not by yourself anymore, looking out only for yourself and maybe your friends. There's also me to consider. Where do I factor in your actions? Do you think of me at all when you rush off on some reckless hare-brained mission?"</p><p>"Of course I do!" Lisa exclaimed. She rested a hand on Chaeyoung's, clutching it tightly. "Chaeyoung, I love you so much, how can you say that—"</p><p>"No, I know you love me," Chaeyoung said sadly, "but...you're always going to try and save everyone else before you think of yourself. And I know I will have to adapt to that but...it hurts so much right now, I can't imagine what it would be like losing you. I can't..."</p><p>Lisa moved quickly—she pulled Chaeyoung into a crushing hug, gripping her tightly until it physically hurt but Chaeyoung didn't care. She hugged her back, arms around Lisa's neck as she cried.</p><p>"I was so scared, Lisa, I didn't know what to do..."</p><p>"Forgive me Chaeyoung," Lisa begged, squeezing her impossibly closer. "Forgive me."</p><p>"There's nothing to forgive," Chaeyoung caressed her cheek, smiling tearfully. "I should have known falling in love with you wouldn't be easy. It's never easy to love a hero."</p><p>"You think I'm a hero?" Lisa whispered in awe.</p><p>"Only the bestest hero. The most kind, selfless and noble person I have ever known. And I love you, with all my heart. I will go to the ends of the earth for you," Chaeyoung sobbed.</p><p>Lisa kissed her, tangling her fingers in Chaeyoung's hair as they kissed slowly in the warm afternoon light. Lisa forgot all about the stinging pain and exhaustion. Chaeyoung's love that manifested with burning kisses and loving caresses were enough to reinvigorate her and make her forget everything else.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not thinking of you enough," Lisa whispered tenderly against her neck as she trailed kisses on the soft skin there, making Chaeyoung's breath shudder. "But know this Chaeyoung: you won't ever lose me. No matter what, I'll find a way back to you, even if it's from the Underworld itself. I'll come back to you because you are my sun, my strength and my reason to live again. It's because of you I opened my heart to be kind, noble and selfless again. Without you, it would be pointless. </p><p>"I want to be like you, Chaeyoung, I want to be kind and brave and honourable to stand up for people. Remember how much you stood up for your fellow soldiers back at the barracks? It's what pushed me to protect Joy and Yeri. I was thinking of your bravery to give me the courage to do something, my love."</p><p>Chaeyoung cried as Lisa tenderly kissed her eyelids and wiped away tears with her thumbs before Chaeyoung pulled her into another long passionate kiss that left them both breathless when they surfaced for air. Chaeyoung flopped on her back and Lisa immediately hovered over her. Chaeyoung gazed up at her with a gleam in her eyes as she pushed up against her shoulders, preventing Lisa from settling on top of her.</p><p>"You're hurt," Chaeyoung said quietly but the longing in her voice was unmistakable.</p><p>Lisa bent down to kiss her again, her arms framing Chaeyoung's head as her fingers buried in her lover's long tresses.</p><p>"I'm hurt because my princess is hurt and I want to take away that hurt," Lisa said hoarsely. "I don't want you to ever feel unloved. It's more than I can bear to see my princess upset because of my doing."</p><p>She deposited a row of kisses along Chaeyoung's jaw, revelling in the girl's quiet sighs which transformed into needy whines as Lisa travelled down her throat and nosed at the junction between neck and shoulder. Lisa raised her face again to steal another kiss but Chaeyoung held her face, preventing her from breaking away. When they parted, Lisa rested thir foreheads together, eyes closed as Chaeyoung stroked her head.</p><p>"Let's stay like this. Forever. Just you and me," Lisa whispered. "We could...we could go back to the hunter's lodge. I'd rebuild it and make you a garden so you can plant flowers and we'd live in the forest. Or...or once we figure out how to end the curse, I want to take you sailing. I want to show you so many marvels in other countries Chaeyoung. We could sail the world together and answer to nobody. No king, no god, not even society. At sea, we'd be truly free."</p><p>"That would be perfect," Chaeyoung said wistfully. She closed her eyes, already picturing the salty sea breeze blowing in her hair and the cry of gulls wheeling overhead as Lisa held her hand. They would stand on the highest mast of the ship with snow-white sails billowing beneath them, overlooking the azure sea beneath a golden sun.</p><p>She opened her eyes again to behold Lisa watching her with softened eyes, reflecting the mirage that played in her head.</p><p>"I'll make it real one day, for the both of us," Lisa vowed, interlacing their fingers together. "As long as I breathe, as long as there's blood in my veins, I will fight to be with you and I will find a way to make all your—our—dreams come true. I promise Chaeyoung."</p><p>Chaeyoung tugged her down, losing herself in Lisa's tender caresses and comforting weight resting on her chest as she let herself be consumed by Lisa's warm lips pressing against her own.</p><p>The scent of freshly tumbled hay with just the hint of a sea breeze took over her senses, overriding the coppery tang lingering in the room. </p><p>Lisa's body was alive and warm, strong muscles tensing and flexing beneath Chaeyoung's fingertips as they skimmed lightly over her ribs at the side. Chaeyoung allowed herself to be engulfed in warmth that Lisa exuded as they pressed fiercely, melding against one another in a passionate embrace.</p><p>"I'm here Chaeyoung, I'm here," Lisa whispered, kissing her over and over as she cradled her head and Chaeyoung kissed back, her heart beating in time with Lisa's own until they were one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is practically all I have written thus far in the series, with this shot being the final one. </p><p>I'm not sure if I will write further scenes set in this universe, though I do want to return to this story and develop it properly one day. But that's for the future :P</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>